


Shouyou's

by broodingwlwheroine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingwlwheroine/pseuds/broodingwlwheroine
Summary: Kageyama has always been Shouyou's goal, but now that has an entirely different meaning than it did when they first met. And again, he'll have to make Kageyama notice him through force. But he will.He'll always make Kageyama look at him.





	Shouyou's

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a hot minute rip uhhhhhh comment feedback I guess uwu

Shouyou hates tyrants. He hates being told what to do. He hates being told what he _can't_ do. He hates when people act like they know things about him. Even when they might be right. 

Shouyou hates Kageyama Tobio.

Except, like, he doesn't, and that really pisses him off.

They haven't known each other for long, but it feels like they've been playing together their whole lives. It just feels _right_. 

But that doesn't mean Kageyama Tobio isn't a massive dick. 

He's totally full of himself, he's mean to Shouyou for no reason, and he looks down on everyone. He acts like he's the only one who deserves to be on the court. 

And maybe he's good enough to make Shouyou understand why he's like that, but it doesn't make him any less of a dick.

Shouyou likes people who encourage him. He likes being trusted. He likes being an important part of a team. He likes when people learn things about him. Especially when they're surprised by what they learn.

Shouyou likes Kageyama Tobio.

Except, like, he shouldn't, and that confuses him.

Kageyama is still mean, but now Shouyou knows it's not his intention to hurt anyone. Shouyou has seen him cry, has seen him laugh, has seen him beyond angry. He's not super scary anymore, and he especially doesn't scare Shouyou. Well, he kind of does, but don't tell him that.They're starting to understand each other more and more every time they play together. 

Hinata still hates him, he swears, but sometimes it's easy to forget. Like when Noya-san can't pick up their quick or Tsukishima isn't quite fast enough to block them fully, and they turn to each other with matching grins. Or like when they're studying at Shouyou's when Tsukishima refused to help and Yachi is busy. Or like when Kageyama starts getting him a juice when he gets milk from the vending machine everyday. Or like- well… there's been a lot of "sometimes" lately.

But that still doesn't make him any less of a dick.

Shouyou loves it when people cheer for him. He loves it when he's finally able to make good friends. He loves it when he's able to make his dreams come true. He loves that he was able to stand on the national stage, maybe not _as_ the Little Giant, but with him. He loves the team that helped him get there.

Shouyou loves Kageyama Tobio.

Except, like, he definitely shouldn't, and he's angry.

Kageyama isn't so mean anymore. He's able to work flawlessly on their team. He's growing so quickly, Shoyou is nervous he won't be able to catch up. But he will. He will, and he'll finally beat him.

Maybe Shouyou doesn't care so much about that part anymore. He's happier about being with Kageyama than when he wins. (A fact that really proves how terrible this entire situation is.)

Kageyama has always been Shouyou's goal, but now that has an entirely different meaning than it did when they first met. And again, he'll have to make Kageyama notice him through force. But he will. 

He'll always make Kageyama look at him. 

But regardless of everything, it still doesn't make him any less of a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
Follow me on tumblr at @broodingheroine


End file.
